Friday Night Lights
by Deimoss
Summary: A chance upon a bar may change one mechs view on life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have other stories to update but the muse has been running low and I kind of needed this to keep my sanity. Blustreak/Oc**

 **Transformers belong to Hasbro! I only own Abigale!**

 **Chapter One 'Am I allowed to touch?'**

"Okay people listen up and listen good. Club Frezno is opening in exactly four hours and I need this place to fucking sparkle! That mean floors swept and mopped, counters dusted, waxed and buffed. And Jamey, don't think that I don't count the tips, that's coming out of your paycheck buddy!" There was an audible groan among the crowd that brought a smile to the woman's face. "Alright, let's go people!" With that last statement the crowd scattered off in the general direction they were appointed to.

"You never lose that Cresten charm, do you Abby?" Abigale sighed as she turned to face the young brunette. Kyle Masters had been her long time best friend since childhood and had always stuck by Abigail's side. Even through the crazy idea that she had wanted to open and manage a club.

"You know it's been passed down my generation for years right? It was only a matter of time before I finally got that boss like aesthetic." The fiery redhead chuckled softly before turning to look at the man standing behind her. Kyle was always one of those 'eyecatchers' that made girls swoon at even the smallest glance. Maybe it was because they were best friends and knew each other as children that she had never had that feeling around him.

"Yea well you know your dad was always kind of a hardass when it came to his business. He never took no for an answer when it came to imports and exports." He did have a point there, tough love did run deep in her family.

"Well I try my hardest to follow in my father's footsteps, even if he was a size thirteen." Thank God that _that_ gene wasn't passed down to her. It would've been more than a little hard telling people why you had huge feet. "You get to work too slacker. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted the place to sparkle."

The male held his hands up defensively and back away, "Alright alright I'm going. Try not to over work yourself though huh?" Kyle made his way toward the back closet where all of the cleaning supplies were placed. This would be like any other night, filled with sweaty bodies and probably a lot of drunkies. Just the way she liked it.

-line-

"Come on Blue, you gotta come with us. Ever since you landed on this mudball planet you haven't once actually gone into town with that holoform of yours. You're missing out!" The red mech stated as he enter the rec room with the trained sharpshooter.

"Look Sideswipe thanks for the offer but all I'm really good at in public is talking a lot to avoid uncomfortable silences and most find that kind of annoying which I found out the hard way. Did you know that humans could be so mean sometimes? I mean you start a simple conversation and they walk away before you can even finish your thought-" The mech was cut off before he could even begin ranting.

"Look, that sounds interesting and all but we're leaving in about two joors so you're either there or you're square. Pick or choose buddy." Sideswipe said before taking off toward the main hangar with his golden twin.

Bluestreak vented harshly before following the two mechs. He got the sudden feeling that this would be no ordinary visit into a human town.

Working behind the bar while trying to rotate became second nature to Abigale. Take an order, fill them out, and maybe add a little something extra in between. After that rotate around an ask how your guests are doing and repeat. She's been doing it for five years so it was only a matter of time before she had found herself instinctively filling out drinks.

It had packed more than usual but that only meant more business and business was good for the club because that meant more profit was coming in if all went well.

Abigale had situated herself behind the bar when she heard the distinct ring of the front door. More party goers. She quickly glanced at the door and noticed that this particular threesome wasn't her usual crowd. That meant the word was spreading about the bar so the was always good news.

The woman watched as two of the three men strolled in like they actually owned the place. She didn't mind though, just as long as they didn't cause anything to get them kicked out, they were fine. The other, he was a different story, as soon as he walked in he took off his black leather jacket and toyed with it. The look on his face told Abigale that this was his first rodeo and she liked a good challenge.

Abigale whispered for the worker next to her to cover for her while she broke the newcomers in. She quickly made her way over to the finicky man while the other two walked deeper into the bar instantly latching on some poor ladies. As the woman got closer her sultry facade was quickly leaving her this guy had some killer features on him. His face was angular and guilt ridden. His cobalt hair was tousled without a care in the world which just made him look even more edgier. Abigale couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're quite the newbie around here. So, can I get a name out of you?" At the sound of the voice the man jostled and turned her way. His eyes widened for a moment before going back to their original place.

Bluestreak knew that he would regret walking into the human establishment. The smell of Nicotine quickly invaded his senses and a smell of alcohol. There was something else but he would rather not try to find out what it was. As soon as he turned his back Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were gone and a panic arose in his spark. He knew this was a bad idea, so many rules were in the process of being broken right now and more than likely he would end up in the brig when he got back to base.

The worrying mech was pulled from his thoughts by the sudden presence of a femme beside him. He turned on his heel toward her and gaped. He had never seen such a natural red shade of hair on a human in his life. His scanners shown no traces of dye therefore she was all natural.

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're quite the newbie around here. So, can I get a name out of you?" Primus that voice made him melt like warm energon. Blustreak did get the part when she actually asked for his designation however, Cybertronian life was not to come to light in the eyes of civilians.

"My friends call me Blue, but you can call me that as well if you'd like. Even though we literally just met which wouldn't qualify you as a friend, I'm not saying that I wouldn't like you as one. Quite frankly you seem like a nice woman and I'd like to get to know you very well-" He stopped himself and looked at her, she had shown no signs of stopping him. Primus Almighty, she was still _standing_ there like she was actually interested!

"Well Blue, Im Abigale. I own this place, and I would be glad if you would stop by the bar sometime tonight. Just ask for me and the staff will know what to do. First drink's on me, don't tell anyone though." And just like that the woman disappeared behind the door that led to the kitchen. Bluestreak didn't know why but he was slightly aggravated that he couldn't follow. He would definitely ask for an Abigale, that much he was sure of.

 **I like how that started! Should I continue with it or just leave it as is? Let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue this after all. It seemed too good to drop and I do have a lot of plans for this one. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Two 'Behind the Bar'

* * *

The club was filled to the brink with twisting bodies and sloppy dances that would most likely be from inhaling alcohol since they stepped foot inside the bar. Bluestreak knew that he couldn't actually be swayed by any of the drinks but he did top-off a few beers to keep up appearances. It would be suspicious to walk into a human bar and not have at least one drink, even he knew that. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still nowhere to be seen and the sharpshooter wouldn't take that chance of being caught in that mob on the colorfully lit dancefloor. Besides, he already had his optics on someone.

The male couldn't work up the courage to actually walk up to the bar and ask for the manager. Now that he was thinking about it, it would sound as if he had a complaint, and honestly he didn't. Albeit, she did say that the workers would know what to do if he did manage to get himself over his fear. Bluestreak sighed heavily and took one last pull of his beer before pushing his way to the front of the crowd near the bar and finding an empty stool.

It hadn't even been five minutes before a striking blonde was leaning over the counter to get up close. His optics quickly dashed to the name tag, Caroline. The designation didn't hail any reaction from him. Rather it just made him pull back slightly to get back the personal bubble he once had.

"Hey there handsome, what can I do ya for?" Her voice had a purr to it but he would rather have that sultry tone of Abigale wafting through his audio receptors. She was only one ask away.

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak to Abigale, I was informed that the staff would know what to do after this." His voice turned sheepish near the end and he mentally kicked himself in the aft for that.

As if it had just struck her, she instantly moved from the bar and toward the back room. Bluestreak had wondered if he had said something wrong during that little chat. How in the Pit did he screw up that fast?

The backroom was where Abigale went to gain just a tiny bit of her bearings before making her way into the craziness that was her bar. Don't get her wrong she does love it but, she still needed to get away from time to time.

Before she could even move to leave the door was shoved open and her trusted employee Caroline stood in the doorway. "Boss, there's someone out there asking for you. He said that someone told him that we would know what to do if he asked for the manager?" She said questioningly.

Blue. He had been the only one that she had said that to. "Yea, I'll be out there in a minute. Keep him busy." Before the worker turned to leave she added, "And please lighten up on him. It's his first night in a bar, the man's already shook up as it is." Caroline splayed a casual grin before walking out of the Caroline sauntered back over to his area Bluestreak sagged in his seat slightly. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of those fiery red curls that left his fuel tank in bundles. Instead he was once again greeted by the blonde that seemed to 'not to subtly' hit on him.

"The manager will be right with ya. But while you're waitin' she kindly asked me to keep ya company. I promise I don't bite. Too hard." This was just making his night already. First he had been dragged to a crowded bar, then his so-called 'friends' just left him alone, now he was stuck with this broad when all he wanted was for Abigale to come back and take him away from all of this.

Bluestreak vented through his Olfactory sensor before kindly turning back to the woman. Only one thing could get him out of this. And that was to completely chat this woman's ear off and have her running for the hills.

Abigale had finally managed to pull herself away from the room where she kept to her lonesome and stepped into the Bar where she had to contain her laughter.

She knew told Caroline to go easy however, the woman looked more like she was killing the man by going on and on about one thing or another.

The redhead thought it was time to take matters into her own hand before she lost this customer. Abigale quickly grabbed a tall glass and filled it to the brim with the best Lager in the building. Just for an extra kick she added a dash or two of cinnamon to make the taste buds have something to look forward to.

"Sorry it took so long, guess I didn't think you you would actually take me up on that little offer." She stated in an even tone as she placed the topped off liquid in front of the man that looked like he was just about ready to pass out. That was until she arrived.

Before she had even gotten here Bluestreak was just about ready to manually mute his audio receptors and keep it that way for the rest of the night. Am this woman talked how was some mech named Chris and how he was such a lowlife for leaving her in her time of need. And about how she now had these little girls nights out every now and again just to get over the dramatic loss.

Was this how people heard him? Because if so he was more than empathetic toward those people right about now. However, his little prayer from The Well of Sparks had been answered when Abigale had steered her away and do her actual job.

"In all honesty I didn't think I would have the-" He quickly searched for the appropriate wording- "guts to do it either. Being that it's my first time here I thought it would be some kind of joke that you did here for all the newbies."

Primus, here laugh was like soft tinkling bells that bells that chimed softly in a summer breeze. He wanted to online to the sound every morning- Woah, get a hold of yourself here mech. You barely even know the femme.

"Huh, maybe I should make that a thing. It would be a nice laugh to have every now and again. Especially with the Social Introverts. That would be a sight."

Instead of answering Bluestreak quickly picked up the glass that had been wafting through his Olfactory sensors from the time it was placed down. Taking a pull from the glass he couldn't help but almost release a vibrant moan of pleasure. The Lager itself had its way of making you tasting something light like regular beer but, at the time same it rebounded with a fiery kick that the cinnamon only added to.

"Those are one of my specials. Simple but, it'll leave you with one helluva hangover in the morning." Bluestreak didn't know what a hangover was but, he couldn't stop the next question.

"Do you get hangovers, often." He asked while searching the term. Slag. He hated himself more than he ever did in his existence. But instead of becoming angered at the question she simply laughed that wonderful laugh and sighed.

"You know, I used to but I had to learn the hard way that coming home with one of those bad boys every night was not any good for my health." Of course it was a figure of speech. There were no males involved with coming into her residence. If there were he would just have to handle that.

Primus Almighty, this femme was going to be the offlining of him and she didn't even know it.


End file.
